1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wound dressing and more particularly, to a wound dressing internally containing activated carbon fibers and capable of emitting far-infrared radiation and a method of manufacturing the wound dressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin is the biggest organism covering the human surface and is the first line defense for protecting the human body against infection of external pathogens and external hurt. When the skin has a wound, to make the wound heal well, a wound dressing is usually used for covering the wound empirically to provide a preferable healing environment and prevent the wound from infection.
The empirically common wound dressing, such as gauze or cotton pad, usually has the function of covering the wound and decreasing the external infection only and does not function as promoting tissue regeneration of the wound and effectively improving leakage of tissue fluid. When such conventional wound dressing is covered on a wound having more tissue fluid, it is necessary to replace the wound dressing frequently, so it is a very big burden and trouble for the patient and the healthcare personnel.